Emotionless Lucy (Zeref)
by LucyLovesCookies
Summary: Lucy is abused. Despite Lucy's hard state, Lucy falls in love with Natsu Dragneel, but when Lisanna comes into the picture. Natsu starts to act different, Natsu decides to kick Lucy off Team Natsu, not knowing her hard state. No one has ever actually seen Lucy before. Lucy's powers are also unknown. Lucy sets off to find her real self, to seek revenge, and to ease her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

_My 2nd Fanic. First Fanic on Fairy Tail_

_Made by the one and only LucyLovesCookies_

_Okay I am not 100% sure who the lucky guy is going to be._

_Either, Laxus, Sting, Natsu, Gray, Rogue, Hibiki, Or Zeref._

_So review in the comments section. The most votes win, so far everyone is at 0_

_Everyone Enjoy!_

* * *

One time Lucy did smile, yet that was many years ago.

Now Lucy is emotionless.

The doctors never knew what to do with her.

Ever since her little sister..., Lucy was never the same.

Never smiled for years, never laughed, not even a grin.

Lucy learned to be powerful.

After all it was her fault, at least that's what her father thought.

There was a fire at her old house. Lucy didn't have time.

It was either her or her sister Amu.

Lucy was in complete shock.

Lucy woke up with the smell of fire.

Lucy jumped up and started to run.

Amu also woke up, but she wasn't a fast runner like her sister.

Flames filled the house quickly.

Lucy kicked open the door forcefully.

Amu was almost to the door.

Lucy held out her short arm.

The flames filled the house so quickly, killing anything in it's path, and that's exactly what happened to Amu.

Lucy watched her sister burn hopelessly trying to save her.

Lucy tugged on her sisters arm.

Lucy did however save her.

The only thing she did save was her.

Lucy saved everything but her legs.

Amu was rushed to the hospital.

They did fix her small cuts and bruises.

They said she could be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of her life.

After that being said. Lucy was always abused by her father.

The only thing that remained as a mystery was Lucy's mother.

They never knew if she made it out alive or died in the flames.

The father was away on a trip at the time, so he wouldn't know either.

From that day on Lucy was repeatedly abused.

Mostly on the legs or feet in memory of Amu.

Although Amu was still alive her father repeatedly abused Lucy.

Most say that's how Lucy became strong.

Most say that's how Lucy became completely emotionless.

* * *

_I know it's a short first chapter._

_Chapter two will be out by Saturday afternoon._

_(Right now its Friday afternoon 7:06)_

_Who will be the lucky guy?_

_Laxus?_

_Sting?!_

_Natsu?!_

_Gray?!_

_Rogue?!_

_Hibiki?_

_Or Zeref?!_

_Vote to find out. The most votes win!_

_R&R!_


	2. Lucy's New Life

_Okay here's chapter 2!_

_I know I cut the story really short._

_This chapter will be longer as promised!_

_Made by none other than LucyLovesCookies._

_Although not sure if "Lucy" Loves Cookies like I do._

_The votes still remain at :_

_Natsu 1_

_Gray 1_

_Sting 0_

_Laxus 0_

_Zeref 0_

_Hibiki 0_

_Rogue 0_

_Disclaimer : A girl can dream_

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V)

The only people who really loved her was Fairy Tail.

Although they've never seen me before they still love me just the same.

I tried practicing not to limp in the guild.

That would blow my cover.

I don't want them to feel sorry for me.

That's why I am stuck in this dark cloak all day.

I opened the doors of Fairy Tail trying my best not to fall over due to the huge cut in my leg.

I sat down with Mira trying to adjust my voice.

"Hey Lucy, do you think I could just get a small peek of your face?!" Mira asked

"No" I said harshly

"Oh come on! Can you at least tell me if your a boy or girl?!"

The funny thing was that no one knew my gender.

I was pretty sure my name gave it away.

I guess not.

My friends also tried to guess my weakness/biggest fear.

I truth was I really wasn't afraid of anything, just fire.

Ever since I almost lost my sister in a burning fire I always hated it. Feared it.

Yet here I was, staring at Natsu. I actually had a crush on him for mouths.

I never showed any emotion because of my curse.

I went over to Team Natsu only to have them glare at me.

"What's wrong guys?!" I asked.

"Were kicking you out of team Nastu" Gray said harshly

"Ezra?!"

"Yeah it's true" Ezra showed no Emotion

"Natsu?" I said hopelessly.

"Dude or whatever you are, you never show us your power, or even You.

We don't want anyone like that in our team" Natsu said just as harsh.

Suddenly a girl walked up and kissed Natsu right in front of me.

Her name was Lisanna.

I didn't want to meet her so I walked off. I now know what I have to do.

My heart sank, this weird feeling in my chest. What is it?!

I walked over to the request board for the first time.

Everyone watched my every move.

I went on the second floor.

I got the mission with the highest reward I've ever seen

**S class mission**

**Kill a demon**

**Reward : 999,999,999,999,999 Jewel**.

"Mira I want this quest." I said with no emotion

"But Lucy that's for-"

"I want this quest" I said harshly

"O-Okay!"

Next I went over to Master.

"I want to leave. NOW!"

"But child why?!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"We'll never forget you Lucy!"

Master was crying while he slowly removed the mark on my cloak.

I stood in the middle of the guild.

"You want answers?"

Lucy H.

Age : 17

Life?

"My sister almost died in a house fire,

Ever since then,

I was abused by my father.

He hit me with anything he could get his hands on.

Thinking I was the one who damaged her for possibly forever.

I've been abused since I was 5.

12 years ago.

My sister was 2 at the time.

My mom?

WHO THE HELL CARES WHERE SHE IS?!

I suddenly started yelling.

Oh yeah my face?

I took off my cloak.

There I was.

I blond with a big chest.

Yet I had bruises and cuts all over.

I was shaking.

LOOK AT ME!

THIS IS ME! MY LIFE!

MY POWER YOU ASK?!

I picked up a chair and set it on fire.

THIS IS MY BIGGEST FEAR! FIRE! I HATE IT!

I then froze it followed by cutting it.

I couldn't ever kill my father.

WHY?!

I FELT IT WAS ALL MY FAULT AND IT IS.

I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FELT SORRY FOR!

My face?!

Yeah, this is my curse!

I CAN'T LAUGH SMILE OR EVEN CRY BECAUSE OF HIM!

I'M EMOTIONLESS!

YET I STILL CAN'T KILL HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM JUST THE SAME.

I THOUGHT I FOUND MY HOME BUT NOW?! YOU GUYS HAVE SEEN THE REAL ME! HAPPY?!

I started to fall when Hime my exceed. Picked me up just in time.

I whispered.

"Let's get the hell out of here".

With that I was gone.

I didn't know were I was going but it I knew it wasn't here.

I promised Master that I would return, but what I didn't say was that I was coming back to get revenge.

* * *

_Okay I know this one is short two but chapter three will be over 1,500_

It will be done by tomorrow!

Laxus 1

Gray 1

Natsu 1

What about Rogue, Sting, Hibiki, and Zeref?!

You know Lucy is set out on an adventure so most likey will meet these people!

Just sayin'!


	3. Lucy

_Chapter three coming right at you! Awesome!_

_The best part is that I have yet to get writers block!_

_3 Chapters in one day!_

_I think I have set a new record for myself._

_Laxus 3_

_Rouge 1_

_Zeref 2_

_Hibiki 0_

_Gray 3_

_Nastu 1_

_Sting 0_

_All you HILU, ROLO, STICY, and NALU fans better step up to the plate!_

The guy with the most points by chapter 5 wins!

_Disclaimer : They don't call is fanFICTION for nothin'!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Lucy Kun where are we headed?" Hime asked

"The haunted forest." I said

"Hime do you think you can defeat that demon for me?" I asked feeling weak.

"Yeah if it wasn't for your training I wouldn't be able to." Hime said excitedly.

"Lucy Kun are you going to run away?!" Hime asked curiously.

"Yeah if we can defeat this demon we can run away with no worries."

That's exactly what happened.

They defeated the demon and gladly took the money.

They got tickets for a train 1st class of course.

They weren't sure where they were going.

So when the train stopped they decided they'd live in that town.

For the first time in awhile Lucy felt at ease.

Lucy decided that when she finds a nice house to live in.

She'd pay the bill for her sister to get new legs, and take her in.

Lucy would then train her and teach her magic she can handle.

Amu was only 12 years old.

Amu did however love her sister Lucy just as much.

If it wasn't for Lucy Amu would be dead right now.

Lucky, Lucy was there to save her and it was only her legs that were damaged.

Lucy and Hime found themselves at a town called Cyber.

It was a more of a city than a town.

I started to walk around aimlessly until I found a nice looking neighborhood.

I knocked on the landlord lady's house.

"Come in!"

I walked into the house.

It was surprisingly big for just a single room.

"Uh yes I was looking at your houses and I would like to buy one".

I started to get jewels from out of my pocket.

"No need it's free!" The lady said.

She appeared to look like she was in her late 20's or early 30's

"No that isn't ness-" I was cut off

"I insist!"

"Mam' please that's okay" I said trying to sound as nice as possible."

I knew she would be doing me a huge favor but just couldn't

"With all those cuts and bruises I would feel bad to let you pay, and please call me Layla.

I knew I heard that name from somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember.

I was confused to what she was talking about.

I looked down and saw I wasn't in my cloak

"Oh uh okay?" I said sounding emotionless.

"Now how many people are you expecting to live here?"

I thought for a moment. I have Hime, Amu and I. I'll say four just in case I have a guest.

Four.

"Perfect!"

The lady gave me two keys.

"Thank you so much" I bowed

"No problem!"

With that I left.

"Oh Lucy you've grown up so big and strong!" Said Layla Heartfilia.

**Over at Fairy Tail**

Natsu

was busy making out with Lisanna to even notice that Lucy even left!

While everyone else in the guild was worried about Nastu, but mostly Lucy.

"I can't believe Lucy is a girl". Said Gajeel

"My best friend is gone!" said a crying Levy.

Gray and Ezra were trying to figure out if there's something wrong with Nastu.

"Natsu what the hell is wrong with you?" said Ezra.

The guild went quiet after what Ezra stated.

"What's supposed to mean?! Natsu said.

"IT MEANS YOUR AND IDIOT TO KICK LUCY OUT OF THE TEAM! Gray shouted.

"I mean wanted to know about more her but not this way! Gray then added.

Everyone agreed "YEAH!"

Nastu then took Lisanna's hand and told everyone.

"I'M GOING ON A QUEST!" he yelled.

"Cmon Lisanna."

Natsu and Lisanna went on a quest together.

**Back at Lucy and** Hime"That landlord lady looked so familiar" Hime said

"I know I have seen her from somewhere, but where?! I said.

"No matter we have to hurry and get Amu before my father gets angry for knowing I left." I said

"Let's hurry and get on a train." I said

Hime knew that it would draw suspicion if people saw a Angel flying around.

Hime transformed into a girl.

(Hime looked exactly like in Rima in her school girl outfit.

If you want to see what she looks like type in Shugo Chara Rima on Google Images)

"Okay I am ready"

Lucy had a blue bow,

a white shirt with blue stripes,

a brown belt, a black whip and black boots.

Hime and Lucy headed on the train.

It took a few hours to get back to Magnoila.

It was the late afternoon.

Hime cling on to Lucy like a child.

Even if Hime is 10 years old.

Lucy and Hime made it to the hospital by 4:00 pm.

They made there way to room 68

Hime looked at Amu.

(Look up Shugo Chara Amu on Google Images that's what Amu looks like.)

"Amu looks just like me but with pink hair!" Hime squealed.

With that Amu woke up.

"LUCY KUN!" Amu yelled.

"Mam this is a hospital" said the nurse

"Sorry Layla" Lucy said.

"Wait land lord lady?!" Lucy said with no emotion

"I have to have a job to you know" Layla said

"Well I would like to pay for the new legs for my sister Amu"

"Really do you mean it?!" Amu squealed

"Yes I brought a nice mansion for Hime Amu and me" Lucy said sounding bored.

"DOCTOR IT'S TIME TO ADD THE LEGS" Layla yelled.

"This is a hospital!" Everyone yelled back

"SORRY!" Layla added.

-4 hours later-

Amu looked so different with legs.

Amu had a red school girl outfit also.

"Lets go home!" Lucy said showing no emotion.

"YAY" Hime and Amu said in unison.

"Sissy do you really mean you'll get me an exceed and teach me magic?!" Amu said

"Yeah, I promise"

For the first time in 12 years Lucy grinned.

"Looks like she's finally getting her emotions back" Layla said quietly.

* * *

_Okay so far Laxus, Gray and Zeref are in the lead!_

_Oh well its not over yet!_

_Here are the votes so far_

_Laxus 3_

_Rouge 0_

_Zeref 3_

_Hibiki 0_

_Gray 3_

_Nastu 1_

_Sting 0_

_All you Sticy, Rolu, NaLu and HiLu fans better hurry looks like Gray, Zeref and Laxus are tied!_

_Chapter 4 will be done by tomorrow! Okay the next chapter I am going to need a guy, so buy tomorrow morning whoever has the most votes wins!_

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Maybe in a few more years_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Zeref's** P.O.V

Zeref had just finished killing 1000 demons.

He laid on the grass, tiredly.

Zeref was very strong, but he over did it this time.

Honestly Zeref wasn't the richest person ever.

He curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

Somehow.

He was unaware of his shaking.

It was rather cold outside.

"How does pizza sound tonight?!" Lucy said.

"AYE!" Amu and Hime said in unison.

"Lucy Kun look at that man over there!" Hime pointed

"Can we help him?!" Amu said worriedly.

"Yeah" Lucy said sounding rather bored.

Lucy may be emotionless, but she still has a good heart.

She threw the man over her shoulder.

_He seems to be about my age_ Lucy thought.

Lucy wasn't stupid she knew he was a magic user.

A dark one, Lucy looked around for his guild mark.

_He doesn't have a guild either_ Lucy thought.

Before Lucy could think about anything else.

They already made there way to the mansion.

"Amu, Hime.

Do you think you can prepare the magic soup?" Lucy said.

"Yes Mam!" they said in unison.

Lucy brought the man to the 2nd floor and into a big bedroom.

It was a black bedroom.

_This seems to match his taste,_ Lucy thought

She sat him up right under the sheets.

"Thank you Amu, Hime"

"Okay its 8:30, time for bed!" Lucy said

"Okay" they said sadly.

They closed the door when they left

Lucy sat down next to the man fed him some magic soup.

The small cuts a bruises disappeared.

Lucy got the bandages and wrapped it around the huge cuts.

Lucy laid the man down and felt really sleepy.

11:30?! Lucy felt dark circles around her eyes.

Lucy was unaware that she fell asleep, on the mans muscular chest.

**Over at Fairy Tail**

"Gather around children" Master Markrov said.

"Now you all know about Lucy.

She will unfortunately she will not be returning for a few mouths."

That was all Master Markrov could get in before crying.

"Master do you know where Lucy is staying? said Levy

"No, but I do know she's staying in a mansion.

"You mean she defeated the demon?! Mira said.

"Yes, Lucy is very strong said Markrov

.

.

.

.

.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH?!

**Over to Lucy and Zeref **

I was puzzled when I woke up on a soft bed.

"Where am I?"

I noticed all my cuts where gone.

"What the hell is going on?"

Then a girl walked in.

"Oh I see that your awake." the girl said.

"Where am I?" I said.

"Oh your at my house.

I saw you shaking outside in the park.

You were hurt so I couldn't just leave you there."

I looked at this girl.

_Was she emotionless too?_

I'm Lucy.

Zeref.

"Lucy do you think you can teach me magic now?!

I could really help you with your revenge!" Amu said

"I guess so, get dressed." Lucy said blankly

"Revange you say?!" Zeref voiced suddenly sounded different somehow.

"I could surely help you with that." Zeref smirked.

* * *

_Okay so this is were the Revenge comes in!_

I can't wait to write this horrific part next

Chapter 5 will be here by Wed. Afternoon.

I am open to ideas always

R&R!

~LucyLovesCookies


	5. Lucy's Black Magic Revange part 1

_Hehehe My favorite part!_

The revenge.

I would have updated yesterday,

but I thought it would be perfect to do a revenge chapter right before Holloween.

Mwhahaha Happy Holloween!

On to the story

Disclaimer : Mwhahaha Someday Fairy Tail will be mine! (Maybe...Okay well maybe not)

~Read, if you dare!

* * *

**Normal** P.O.V

Lucy looked at this guy.

"You know a thing or too about Revenge?" Lucy asked.

"To tell you the truth I am a Demon." Zeref said.

"A DEMON?! Lucy kun he could really help us!" Amu said excitedly.

"Perhaps." Lucy said plainly.

Lucy knew she'd have to watch this Zeref guy closely.

"Are you in or not?" Zeref asked harshly.

"Of course, lead the way "Demon King." Lucy smirked.

"YAY! When do we start!?" Amu asked excitedly.

"Amu you know that you and Hime have school today." Lucy sighed.

Zeref smirked then I guess it's just me and you.

**Training time!**

"Let's start with your magic spells."

"Give me your best shot."

Yellow hearts! Lucy said plainly.

A dark circle filled the night sky.

(Yes there practicing at 11:00 pm)

Zeref glared at Lucy.

Zeref very well knew Lucy was emotionless.

Lucy also knew that Zeref was emotionless.

Zeref blocked Lucy attack like it was nothing.

Lucy ran up to Zeref. "Ice make Lion."

Zeref grabbed Lucy's wrist that was in the air and held it up high.

While holding on to Lucy's waist.

Making it look like a backwards hug.

Lucy was taken aback by this.

Zeref nibbled on Lucy's ear.

"Nice Try"

Zeref was starting to enjoy teasing Lucy.

Lucy hesitated, for the first time in 12 years.

"The hell?!" Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy I thought you were stronger than that."

Lucy twitched, but immediately took it back.

"Black soul!" Lucy gave it more force this time.

"See now that's what i'm talking about."

Lucy glared at Zeref.

A black orb appeared on Zeref's hand.

"Black magic is the Key." Zeref said blankly.

"Now hand me over your magic." Zeref said.

Lucy looked at Zeref.

"I'm just going to turn it into black magic,

unless you changed your mind about revenge." Zeref said.

"Fine"

Lucy didn't want to but it seemed Zeref knew what he was doing.

Lucy hand started to glow.

With Lucy's back on Zeref's chest, and there hands intertwined in the air.

There eyes shut close.

That was the process of black magic.

This process lasted for about 10 minutes because Lucy was quite strong.

Zeref knowledged that.

Zeref didn't what to admit it, but he was quite comfortable with this position.

Lucy felt stronger.

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes were gone.

"This is temporary." Zeref sighed.

Zeref was weaker than normal due to the Black Magic Process.

He fainted.

Lucy picked up Zeref and took him to his bedroom.

She put him under the sheets, and sighed loudly.

Zeref opened his right eye when Lucy wasn't looking.

He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, and pretended to sleep.

Lucy tried to get away but couldn't.

Zeref tugged on Lucy's shirt like a little boy.

Lucy sighed. I guess i'm sleeping here tonight.

Lucy talked to herself.

"If I sleep here Zeref will have to help me out with my revenge."

After that black magic process Lucy was limited to reading minds.

Lucy could read Zeref's mind.

Something he was unaware of.

Lucy sighed before getting into the bed with him.

"Tomorrow is the day we go to Fairy Tail and get revenge, so rest up Lucy."

Lucy slowly nodded before falling asleep.

Lucy dreamed of revenge in her sleep and was smirking at that.

* * *

_Don't worry!_

I will do a special Revenge chapter tomorrow.

This was only part 1 Part 2 is tomorrow!

It really didn't make any since to say happy early holloween then did it?

Oh well!

See you guys tomorrow

~LucyLovesCookes


	6. An Unexpected Guest

_Yeah i'm back!_

_I just to be continued Emotionless Lucy..._

_The good news is I not going to be continue this one._

_I am actually going to put a good ending!_

_Well maybe for Lucy and Zeref at least._

_I'm also opening up a new series soon._

_Its called The Secret Garden._

_Its a Gajeel x Lucy pairing._

_I know its weird._

_Psh don't judge me._

_Anywho on to the story!_

_Disclaimer : Remember the good ending..._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy and Zeref woke up early to get extra practice in.

"Do you think you have it down yet?" Zeref asked.

"Yeah I think so"

HELL'S CURSE!

Lucy had black hair with a silver bow,

a black skirt and a sliver tee shirt with the words "Die" on it.

Black boots with sliver tights.

They headed on the train.

Leaving Hime and Amu at home.

When they got to Fairy Tail.

Lucy kicked open the door like it was nothing.

It got silent.

Everyone stared at Lucy and the mysterious man.

Zeref had a cloak over his head similar to the one Lucy once wore.

Lucy stood in front of Natsu scaring the hell out of him.

L-Luce?!

Lucy and Zeref instantly laughed evilly.

"What surprised to see your X guild member?"

Lucy picked up Bixslow and put her two hands on his neck.

Blood dripped to the floor.

Bixslow was in life or death mode.

Blxslow could die or live but the chances are slim

Lucy smirked.

"Natsu how about we have a duel?" Lucy teased.

(Yep definitely what Zeref would say)

L-Luce what are you?! Natsu said clearly afraid out of his mind.

"Simple. Hell's Princess." Zeref replied back.

"Oh Natsu didn't you say that I was weak and you never saw my true power?

Well here it is."

Lucy started to suck the life out of Natsu.

Oww Natsu was in deep pain.

"None of this is pain is compared to what you did to me in here."

Lucy pointed to her heart.

"Wh-What are you talking about Luce?!" Natsu cried in pain.

Lucy paused when she saw her father.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!?"

F-Father.

* * *

_Mwhahaha CLIFHANGER!_

Yes yes I wanted to end it interesting.

I take ideas from my dear fans, always.

It will be done tomorrow or this afternoon!

Till next time.

~LucyLovesCookies


	7. Your dead!

_Yeah i'm back!_

_I just finished the other like 5 min ago._

Two chapters in one morning!

Maybe I can beat my record of three chapters in one day.

Well I am half way there!

Now time to rewind that cliffhanger.

Mwhahaha

On to the story.

Disclaimer : Do we have to go through this everyday?

~Enjoy!

* * *

(At Fairytail)

F-Father!

"LUCY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"WHERE IS MY DEAREST AND _ONLY _DAUGHER AMU?!"

Lucy's father got out a whip.

Lucy's father started to hit Lucy.

Zeref watched in horror.

Lucy was helplessly hurting but showed no emotion.

In a way Zeref was happy he was emotionless.

The looks on everyones faces were priceless.

Lucy's Father hit harder.

_"How was this once Lucy's home?!"_

"_Shouldn't they be helping her?!"_

Zeref had many questions.

Zeref felt it.

Lucy's Pain.

A tear escaped from Zeref's right eye.

Zeref had to do something.

But that something was working on its on.

"HELL'S PRINCESS!"

Lucy stood up.

To Zeref had done something to her.

Zeref took off his hoodie and walked up to Jude.

(Lucy's Father's name is Jude, Well I think)

"Before you make up meaningless stories,

Lucy fixed Amu,

Amu can walk again.

Your quite selfish.

Zeref looked over at Lucy.

Lucy nodded slowly.

Zeref smirked.

He whispered in Jude's ear.

"_Your Dead"_

* * *

_MWHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!_

I know its awfully short.

I will make the next chapter 1,000 to 2,000

I promise!

_Nothing really to talk about..._

_I take idea's from my fans,_

_ always._

_I will update today or tomorrow._

_Maybe this morning..._

_Till next time_

~LucyLovesCookies


	8. Lucy's Emotions

_I know I know!_

_I haven't done Emotionless Zeref in a while._

_I was working on it on Nov 24, but I realized I was doing Emotionless Lucy by accident._

_So I finished the chapter. (I was almost done anyways)_

_Till my brother got sick and I cut it short._

_FYI he's better now._

_Okay enough of my endless yapping._

_NOW WHO WANTS TO SEE LUCY'S DAD DIE?!_

_I KNOW I DO!_

_On to the story!_

* * *

**_Over at Fairy_**_ Tail._A huge smirk was plastered across Zeref's face.

No one knew who he was nor what he was going to do next.

Lucy was flat on her knees, she looked as if she was lifeless.

As if she was _Dead._

Lucy knew once she'd awaken her father would be dead by then.

Lucy was screaming and yelling hoping she would make it in time.

No one heard her because Zeref sent her to a happy place inside her mind.

A place where she had emotions.

_"The Real Lucy"_

Zeref's eyes were fire red.

Zeref was about to slash Jade with his sword. Until...

Lucy stood up.

She had that lifeless emotion on her face.

Lucy easily pushed Zeref out of the way.

Shoving him across the floor as if he wasn't needed anymore.

As if he was gum that was simply scraped off her shoe. _"Unwanted."_

Lucy grabbed her father by his hair and started to kick him like he once did.

Thoughts that were locked in Lucy's heart were revealed.

_"I hate you."_

"I hate you!"

Lucy was glowing brightly.

She was killing her father violently.

Jade fell to the ground.

Lucy fell to her knees.

Lucy was holding her heart.

It was beating so fast.

"Why?!"

Memories could be remembered.

_"Hahaha! you'll never catch me!" the boy teased._

_Lucy was chasing the boy._

_Lucy tripped and fell._

_"Wahhhh!" Lucy cried._

_The boy laughed._

_"You'll have to be more careful next time."_

"Don't cry it'll ruin your beautiful face."

_The boy got a band aid and kissed the boo boo good bye._

_Lucy stopped crying._

_"Are you leaving?!" Lucy asked._

_Lucy was on the verge of tears._

_"I'll be back soon, I promise." the boy stood up, helping Lucy._

_"Here's something to remember me by." the boy said._

_It was an exceed egg._

_"Her name is Hime, when you she hatches please take care of her."_

_"I promise i'll be back and we can be like Romeo and Juliet living in a big castle." The boy said._

_"Like in my stories?" Lucy said._

_"Just like them, but even better!" the boy said.___

"Please don't cry, I love you.

_Always._

Jade dying was all it took.

All of Lucy's pain disappeared.

Jade was dead.

Lucy was crying.

Lucy got her emotions back.

Lucy was no longer emotionless.

Meaning Zeref was no use to her.

Zeref's job was complete.

(MWHAHA IT WAS ALL A QUEST! HOW EVIL AM I?!)

Zeref went to Markrov and got his 1,000,000 jewels.

Zeref simply walked out of the guild with his hand raised.

(He had his back turned showing the back of his hand. So the back of his hand was waving.)

_"Thank you Zeref, I owe you one." Lucy said silently._

Zeref smirked.

_"Anytime Blondie."_

It was so quiet.

Upon hearing that.

The guild doors opened.

Everyone was shocked a upon seeing who it was.

The boy who wasn't a boy anymore, walked up to Lucy

"Hey don't cry it'll ruin your beautiful face."

* * *

_Hahaha Cliff hanger!_

I know I know you guys hate me for taking out Zeref.

I lost all my idea's for that pairing.

I'm sorry!

I promise i'll upload a story for Zeref and Lucy.

It will be much better than this one though.

Maybe for New Years i'll do a Zeref x Lucy pairing.

A new main boy has appeared.

I'm changing the title of this story to Emotionless Love.

The plot of this story will stay the same.

Lucy could become Emotionless again! Who knows?!

~LucyLovesCookies


	9. Natsu's The Key!

_This is the first time in a while that I've posted back to back._

_I know i'm getting nowhere with these stories._

_I'm trying my best xD_

_This might seem shocking._

_The new Boy is..._

_Just read to find out._

_On to the story!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

**At Fairy Tail.**

Natsu and Lisanna where behind the guild making out.

Both Natsu and Lisanna noticed a yellow beam of light shooting out of the guild.

Natsu's heart started to beat fast.

_"Why?!"_

"_He hears when she cries." A faint voice was heard._

He blacked out after that.

A lifeless emotion was on his face.

Natsu tried to hide the memories, but he knew he had to face it head on.

_"Hahaha you'll never catch me!" Natsu teased._

_The girl was chasing Natsu._

_The girl tripped, and started to cry._

_Natsu laughed._

_"You'll have to be more careful."_

_"Hey don't cry, it'll ruin your beautiful face."_

_The girl stopped crying._

_Natsu got up and smiled._

_"Need a hand?"_

_That warm smile, put Lucy at ease._

_"Lucy I love you._

_Always, and forever."_

Natsu walked away after that.

After 13 years,

"Natsu you have to hurry Lucy is in Danger." Said the Faint voice.

Natsu got up and started to run.

_"If that Zeref guy finds out Lucy could be in trouble."_

_"Damn it Luce."_

Zeref turned around only to see a yellow beam.

Zeref smirked.

"Who knew such a worthless fairy had such power?" Zeref questioned.

Zeref started to run back to Fairy Tail.

Zeref was too late.

"Hey don't cry it'll ruin your beautiful face."

Natsu held out his hand.

Lucy stopped crying and took his hand.

Lucy nearly screamed when Natsu pulled her into a welcoming hug.

"Tell me, do you wish to keep your emotions or go back to being completely emotionless?" Natsu whispered.

Lucy knew she'd have to return to being emotionless, she didn't want to but she had to.

"Emotionless" Lucy said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy said reassuringly.

Natsu kissed Lucy.

It was a normal kiss.

Lucy pulled away first.

Lucy was now Emotionless.

"I still hate you though." Lucy said.

Lucy slapped Natsu then walked away feeling happy on the inside, but Emotionless on the outside.

Lucy walked right up to Zeref and kissed him.

Zeref returned the kiss.

Zeref took Lucy's hand and walked right out of the guild.

"Want to get on a train?" Zeref asked.

"Yeah to Cyber." Lucy said simply.

"I heard there's a dark guild there called Sabertooth" Zeref said.

"Why don't we join?" Zeref then said.

"Why not?" Lucy said smirking.

* * *

_I bet all you ZerCy fans enjoyed this ending._

_NaLu fans not to much._

_This is how it's going to turn out._

_You guys already know the big secret of how Lucy becomes Emotionless and filled with emotion._

_Threw Natsu._

_Interesting huh?!_

_Well see you guys next time._

_~LucyLovesCookies_


	10. Lucy's spell

_2nd Chapter of Emotionless Lucy (Zeref)_

I'm on a roll.

_I got my Music, My water ready and my PIE!_

_Everything I need to write a good story!_

_Nothing really to talk about here._

_I just started watching season 2 of Fairy Tail._

_I found a free website that lets you watch them without sighing up. (Episodes 1-175)_

_If your interested in that just PM me._

_I'm on episode 52 of Fairy Tail._

_I will catch up!_

_I'm officially a fan of LaLu (Laxus x Lucy), after watching episodes 45-48._

_Enough about me, on to the story!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will._

* * *

**At Fairy Tail.**

Natsu couldn't believe what just happened.

Why was he so nice to her back there?!

_"No I love Lisanna!"_

Natsu shook of the terrible feeling of him and Lucy together.

"Why did he say he loved Lucy in the past?"

That was the only thing Natsu didn't understand.

Natsu shook his head in disbelief.

Everyone in the guild stared at him, trying to put together the pieces between Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu walked out of the guild and continued to kiss Lisanna, but more aggressively.

"Natsu are you okay?" said a concerned Lisanna.

"I'm fine!" he yelled.

Natsu practically threw Lisanna off his legs.

He headed home, ignoring Lisanna completely.

That night, Natsu couldn't get the feeling of Lucy's soft lips against his.

_"Damn it!"_

Natsu took his pillow and covered his ears, rolling around in his bed.

Natsu didn't get any sleep that night.

It was as if Natsu was under Lucy's spell.

**Meanwhile...**

"Are you ready!?" Zeref asked.

"Always." Lucy said.

Zeref and Lucy busted threw the guild doors of Sabertooth.

Everyone in Sabertooth shook there heads in disbelief.

They couldn't believe the Famous Lucy Heartfilia and Famous Criminal Zeref, where in there guild.

"We'd like to join Sabertooth" Lucy and Zeref said in unison.

Surprisingly a faint blush was plastered on Zeref's face.

"Sure you can join, you two are well known after all." Master Jimma said evilly.

"You two would be perfect for the GMG games."

"The GMG games?" Lucy questioned.

"Of course its in a few days." Master Jimma said.

"Alright." Lucy and Zeref said.

"Then its agreed welcome to Sabortooth, where would you like your guild marks?" Master Jimma questioned.

"My right hand." Lucy said.

"Upper Left arm." Zeref said.

"ALRIGHT LET'S CELEBEATE OUR NEW MEMBERS OF SABERTOOTH!" Master Jimma said.

* * *

_I was going to do Fairy Tail's side of the story, but I've got to eat Breakfast and I wanted to upload this to you guys._

Woo Long sentence there.

There will be some Zeref x Lucy action,

As well as some Natsu x Lucy action.

So if you're a fan of NaLu or ZerCy, your in the right place.

I will upload Chapter 11 today also not sure about Chapter 12.

I just wanted to catch up with Emotionless Lucy.

I will do a Chapter on that one also.

If your a RoLu fan or a GrayLu fan, i'd recommend you reading Emotionless Lucy because it's a Rogue x Lucy as well as Gray x Lucy.

Alright that's it for now.

~LucyLovesCookies


	11. Lucy, your hearing things!

_3rd Chapter today...Sorry correction this is Chapter 11._

_I thought the last Chapter was chapter 11, but this one is Chapter 11._

_This will be the last Chapter for today._

_I really have to work on Emotionless Lucy._

_I haven't worked on it in a week. :/_

_I just wanted to catch up on Emotionless Lucy (Zeref)_

_Nothing else really to say..._

_I Love Cookies?!_

_Oh well._

_Oh to the story._

_Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Over at Fairy Tail.**

It was louder than usual at Fairy Tail.

Natsu had yet to show up.

"Cana do you think Lucy and Natsu are secretly dating?!" Mira asked.

Before Cana could respond.

"Maybe he's just sick!" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, sick of you." Laxus said.

Everyone laughed.

"Quiet down everyone." Master Markrov said.

No one was listening they were to busy laughing.

"QUIET!"

Everyone jumped with fear giving Master Markrov there full attention.

Even Laxus.

"Thank you, now as you all know the GMG Games are in a few days, I will be selecting 12 of the best Players.

Team A (Team Natsu) Natsu, Lisanna, Ezra, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus.

Team B Wendy, Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, and Bixslow.

Due to your high performance this year you 12 will be participating in the GMG.

NOW LETS CELEBRATE!" Master Markrov finished.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Master Markrov was always finding ways to have a party.

**Meanwhile at** **Sabertooth.**

"Alright everyone!"

It was Master Jimma

"The GMG Games are in 3 days, I will be selecting the top 6 Wizards."

Lucy, Zeref, Minerva, Rogue, Sting and Rufus.

"Now don't get to cocky, if you fail me your out of this guild forever, you may never return."

"Practice and Good Luck, that's all for now." Master Jimma finished his speech and went back into his office.

That night Lucy couldn't sleep.

She was too busy practicing.

EMOTIONLESS BLAST!

The ground started to shake.

The sky turned a gray color.

All the stars disappeared.

It was dreadful.

Lucy smiled upon that.

_"Luce what happened to you?!" Said a Faint_ _Voice._

Lucy looked around no one was there.

_"Luce I miss the old you!" The Faint Voice said._

"The hell, Natsu is that you?" Lucy questioned.

_"If you wish to know who I am meet me in the middle of the GMG, On the last day, 12 o clock midnight, don't be late." The Faint Voice Disappeared.  
_  
Lucy tried talking to the Faint Voice, but no one answered.

"I must be tired from all the training that I am hearing things."

Lucy packed all of her things that night and fell asleep.

* * *

_Wait wait, I know what your thinking._

YES! NO CLIFFHANGER!

I felt like being nice.

The next episode will be 1,000+.

It will be all about the GMG and maybe after.

Seek Peek : Let's just say something will happen between Natsu and Lucy that will get Lisanna and Zeref jealous.

Question Of the Day : Who do you think Lucy will end up with. Natsu or Zeref, and why?

OwO I sound just like my Math Teacher xD

That's all for now

See you guys tomorrow.

Java!

~LucyLovesCookies


End file.
